digfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilgrim’s Walk
Pilgrim's walk is a tunnel that connects Abyssal path with Empyrean. Known for many carved Icons and images along the way, as well as pilgrims on foot. Appearance The Pilgrim's path is not the same utilitarian arched tunnel that forms the normal paths; it is a cathedral that stretches for miles. Its more tightly packed with foot traffic, crawlers, and other vehicles than any other single path you've seen so far; Vikkan has to sit at the controls and carefully guide the bore forward one step at a time to prevent it from accidentally crushing any hapless pilgrims. Processions of men in all hue of black robes walk in lock step, censers and great burners of incense atop long black steel poles spewing enough heavy aromatic smoke to cloud the path in a gray haze. Orbs of a dull orange fire drift to and fro like wandering candleflame stars, bathing the room in a somber amber light. They are not affixed to anything; apparently some construct created with diving. The walls, floor and ceiling are all completely covered in ornamentation. The walls are carved with massive niches, in which stand the solid stone statues of saints and church members; each standing taller than the bore and rendered with borderline inhuman skill. Flowing banners rendered in stone proclaim their names and titles, while metal plaques at their feet give more detailed information. Upon closer inspection each statue is seen to be moving; its clothing flowing, its banners flapping in unseen wind, its serene or stern face looking down at the worshipers with watching eyes. It happens slowly and with lethargic grace, but it does happen. Above them the ceiling is engraved with scenes from the history of mankind in the underground and stories from the Black book. The carvings, which are deep and three dimensional enough to be considered statues in their own right, have been painted and the combined effect, particularly through the domed cockpit of the bore, is staggering. Without careful inspection and thought, it would be easy to believe those images were real people and scenes frozen in time. It is particularly disorienting if looked at too long, as it distorts the viewer's perception of movement and makes them feel as though they are slowly descending rather than moving forward and looking up. And, if one stares long enough without trying to tear their attention away, they begin to hear sermons about the scenes, each playing out in their mind as they observe. The ground is covered in untold millions of tiles in countless colors. Looking down at them they appear entirely meaningless and random however when one looks down the length of the tunnel the random colors coalesce into a mosaic, its shapes only revealed when looking towards the Capital of the Church. This mosaic displays images from the time before, images of the world above, long whispered in stories. Green lands of soft plants, like moss or mold but different, which bloomed into sunburst flowers, all vibrantly colored. The hateful sky locked behind blue and white once more. The twinkling stars of night. Wood and Trees in abundance, riches beyond imagining, animals docile and numerous. Infinite plains to walk across without effort. These scenes faded into view like a hallucinatory vision; coalescing from chaos as you get close enough to perceive them. Oddly, despite the constant traffic of feet, crawlers, and bores, the tiles are still in perfect condition.http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=171120.msg7866601#msg7866601 One of the statues bears the name of Polyantha Ret. References Category:Lore